Element Fire
by sailor-scout33
Summary: Two parents who have five children and live in the Hidden Leaf Village. The mom is from the Magic Dimension and the dad is from the village. All five children use both Magic and chakra. But something was wrong with their perfect family. Will they be able to fix it.


In a land not far from Japan, lies hidden villages. But I'm going to talking about a special village hidden among the leaves. It's name was the Hidden Leaf Village. In this specific village lived a wife who is a fairy from the Magic Dimension and also the queen of Domino. She went back to Domino once every year to check up on her Kingdom. The husband was a retired ninja from the Hidden Leaf.

Together the two had five children. Their names are Itachi, Ray, Natsu, Sasuke, and the youngest Bloom. Today, Itachi always was practicing jutsus in the backyard. Ray was praying with their father. Natsu was practicing fire magic. Bloom and Sasuke were playing on the porch like they always did.

This month was the month their mother was in Domino for a royal meeting so the children were home with their father. The family was so happy together. Nothing could ever break them apart. But something was wrong with the picture. Something that made Ray superstitious about the happy family. She knew someday, something was going to happen. And only Ray knew what. And this time, she knew she wasn't wrong.

"Natsu, Ray, Itachi, Sasuke get up! Are you going to stay in bed. Natsu, Ray you promised you would help me practice magic. And Itachi you promised to help me get ready for the chunin exams," said Bloom rushing and pulling everyone out of bed.

"Why are you going to try to go to the chunin exams. You can't use Chakra," teased Sasuke.

"I've been practicing. I'm going to be the first fairy that can use Chakra and magic," exclamed Bloom.

"Too late," said Natsu. "Me and Ray already have."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," said Bloom.

Usually fairies and wizerds only used magic. But Natsu and Ray are the only ones that use both Chakra and magic. But Itachi, Sasuke, and their dad used Chakra only. Their mom only used magic.

"Well both of you get dressed so we can go to town to get you two registered," said their dad to Bloom and Sasuke.

So Bloom and Sasuke got dressed and headed for the village with their dad. It takes along time to get to the village since they live out of town on a farm. When they finally a arrived, everyone was busy lining up to sign up for the exams. Bloom was too busy looking around to see the people running about. And well instead of people running into Bloom, she ran into people. And one person in peticular.

"Hey! Watch it I'm walking hear," said a snotty and spoiled girl.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Bloom with alarm.

"It's OK. I just snap at people just so they leave me alone. People have been pushing me around all day," complained the girl. "I'm Stella by the way."

"Oh I'm Bloom."

So the two girls talked and talked. Soon other girls showed up and started talking with them too. One girl was named Musa and she was from the Hidden Sound Village. The second was named Flora who was from the Hidden Rock Village. The third one was named Tecna who was from the Hidden Cloud Village. And Aisha was from the Hidden mist village. Stella was from the Hidden rock village too.

"Bloom it's time to go," said Itachi. "Say goodbye to your friends."

Bloom, Sasuke, and Itachi left and Bloom waved bye to her newfound friends. The next morning was the first part of the exams. The written part of the test. Sasuke said they should be easy. But he always says that about everything.

When they arrived, everyone was in their groups. Bloom was with Tecna and Musa. They were team 3. The teacher was very clear that you cannot cheat. Bloom looked around. There were lots of random ninjas watching them.

She look at Sasuke. He didn't look very excited. But she wouldn't like to be stuck with Naruto ether. But she didn't know why he didn't like Sakura. She is so nice. But Sasuke didn't like anyone. He only tolerated Bloom and the other siblings.

Once the test was over, Bloom went home with Sasuke.

"That was the hardest test I have ever taken. And we passed anyway. What's up with that," complained Bloom.

"Oh stop whining. It wasn't that bad," said Sasuke.

The next day was the next part of the test. Today they would go into the Forest of Death and get a Heaven and earth scroll and get to a large pillar first. Anko said some people may die. What! Die! Bloom didn't want to die. Good thing Musa knew how to use a knife and Tecna was smart and swift. Bloom knew how to use a knife too but she preferred ninja stars.

But Bloom worried about her brother. He was basically doing everything on his own. Naruto didn't know how to fight or use Justus very well and Sakura was too love sick to do anything.

The gun fire sounded and everyone ran. Bloom looked around for Sasuke as she ran. She thought she saw him but the person was moving too quickly to tell. Bloom and the rest of the team stopped for a second to catch their breaths. But as Bloom turned around, a knife was thrown at her. But it missed her head and hit the tree behind her.

"I missed," said Sasuke as he reached for another knife.

"What are you doing," asked Bloom with alarm?

"You have the Earth scroll. Give it to me so I don't have to kill you," said Sasuke and through the other knife.

Bloom ducked and instead of it hitting her head, it stabbed another person who was running behind her.

"Will you stop it. I know you hate me but I'm your sister," said Bloom clearly annoyed.

"You have the Earth scroll give it to me," said Sasuke also very irritated.

"Bloom I don't think that's Sasuke," said Musa.

"What makes you think that," questioned Bloom.

"I think Musa is right. I mean he is alone where is Naruto and Sakura. It's sounds logical," said Tecna.

"So now what," asked Musa.

"We'll fight him for his scroll," said Bloom.

So Bloom, Tecna, and Musa fought the unknown person. But whoever they were they be really bad at fighting. One thing was they did have determination.

Bloom took this opportunity and aimed at his weak spot, when she found it. Bloom, Musa, and Tecna hit everywhere on his or her body. Tecna was the first one to find it. And when she did she hit it with all she had. The person fell fell to the ground wimpering. The transformation jusu was broken and revealed the unknown person. Naruto Uzumaki!

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING," yelled Sakura as she rounded the corner.

Looks like my light work is taken care of thought Bloom.

"I wanted their scroll," wined Naruto rubbing his throbbing head that still hurt from when Tecna backhanded him.

"I hate to tell you but you have the same scroll we do," said Tecna as she held up one of the two scrolls she now had in her hand.

"Told you we couldn't trust Naruto with the scroll for two minutes Sasuke," said Sakura.

"I only gave it to him long enough to make sure there wasn't anything up ahead," said Sasuke.

"Well we don't need two earth scrolls," said Tecna and tossed the other one to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up to say thank you, but they were gone. Sasuke and the other two all thought that it was best to find the other scroll. Bloom's team decided on the same thing. But instead of Bloom finding another team the other team found them. But not the team Bloom and the other girls wanted to challenge. It was team 9 which had Flora, Stella, and Aisha in it.

"Bloom am I so happy to see you," said Stella.

"OK let's get something straight. I don't want to fight you but you have a Heaven scroll and we want it," said Bloom.

"Oh well if you want our heaven scroll, than that means you have an earth scroll," said Stella.

Both teams didn't want to fight for each others scrolls but it seemed like the only way. The test ends tomorrow and it's dark and won't have time tomorrow to find another team to pluck a Heaven scroll from.

"You can just have it. I'll try again next year," said Stella. "Dose anyone disagree with me."

Aisha hesitated.

"Well... I... No," said Aisha.

Bloom looked at Stella with a are-you-sure facial expression. But Stella just nodded her head and held out the scroll towards Bloom. Bloom reached for it with caution. She took it and nothing happened.

"So. What are you guys gonna do now," asked Musa?

"I don't know. I guess go back to the gate," responded Stella.

"Good luck. I heard that everyone is on a rampage and killing every person who gets in the way," said Tecna.

"Well we better get moving before the sun comes up and everyone wakes up so we hopefully can escape from getting killed," said Flora.

"Agreed," said all three.

"Until we meet again Bloom," said Stella and then she and the rest of three team left.

"Why did they do that," asked Musa.

"So they didn't have to fight you idiot," said Tecna who lightly backhanded Musa.

Musa glared at her.

"We better find a place to stay and sleep," said Bloom.

So the girls looked for a place.

Ray was praying. When she sat up she saw Itachi practicing. But for what? He doesn't have another mission coming up thought Ray. She looked back out the window. He seemed determined.

Ray stepped outside.

"Hi Itachi. What's up," asked Ray?

Itachi glared at her.

"Leave me Ray," said Itachi with a serious voice.

Ray saw something in his eyes. And it wasn't the Sharingan ether. So it was true. Ray had to protect them without raising alarm.

"Wake up," said Tecna.

"It's still dark," wined Stella.

"Morning will come soon and if we want to get there before the bloodshed begins," said Tecna.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I suggest that we leave ASAP," said Bloom.

So the girls ran for the pillar. Lots of ninjas were already there and fighting for each others scrolls. And many were already dead. Bloom and the girls used invisible jusu and tried to sneak past the bloodshed. But Akamaru sensed them and barked. Keba looked up and smiled and ran towards them. The girls couldn't run away so they ran at him. Keba didn't know what hit him. He was hit by all three girls and he got knocked out. Akamaru ran to him and wined. The girls took this advantage and ran away. When they got to the pillar, their invisible jusu expired. Anko was there waiting for everyone. Bloom gave her the scrolls.

"Thank you. You three pass," said Anko.

The girls were so happy. Soon Sasuke and his team showed up. And also handed Anko their scrolls.

"Sasuke you passed," said Bloom as she ran towards him.

Sasuke ignored her and shoved passed her. Bloom turned around and looked at him. What's his problem Bloom asked herself. Whatever. It didn't matter anyway.

When Bloom got back to the gate Stella, Flora, and Aisha were standing at the entrance waiting for Anko to open the gate. They looked like they went through a lot. Stella's shirt was ripped and her hair was full of leafs. Flora had scratches and dirt all over her body. Aisha also had scratches but they were deeper and longer but too small to be cuts from a knife.

Bloom felt bad but when she looked down in a puddle, she saw her reflection and she also looked like crap. She had cuts and scratches and one of her tank top straps was cut. Bloom looked at Tecna. She had leaves in her hair and mud on her face and arms. Bloom looked at Musa. She had cuts and scratches too and her hair was cut.

When Bloom and Sasuke got home, their mom was already trying to patch up all their cuts. Bloom looked around. Where was Ray and Itachi? Bloom Knocked on Ray's door to her room but the door opened. She pushed it the rest of the way open. Ray was in front of the fireplace praying as usual. But she didn't notice Bloom. She was saying things like "please don't let him destroy us" and the rest was unclear. Who is he thought Bloom.

Ray sat up and turned around.

"Bloom. It's so nice to see you," said Ray nervously.

"So what do you mean by 'don't let him destroy us," asked Bloom?

Ray was going to tell her but she hesitated.

"Well... I... How was the exams. Did you pass," asked Ray?

Bloom looked at Ray with a questioned look but shrugged. All Ray's predictions never are right.

"Um.. OK I guess," said Bloom as she scratched the back of her head. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine," responded Ray.

When it was dinner time, everyone was at the table besides Itachi and Ray. What is with them. They both have been acting strange ever since she and Sasuke got home.

"Hey Natsu. Do you know why Itachi and Ray are acting so weird," asked Bloom?

"Oh they have been acting like that ever since you two left," said Natsu as he stuffed his face with flames.

"Are you not one bit concerned," asked Bloom with bewilderment.

"Why should I? They're big kids," replied Natsu.

Bloom sighed. Was she just overreacting or paranoid.

"That night, Bloom couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned but still couldn't fall asleep. Then she heard a crash in her parents' room. Bloom ran into their room. Her parents were on the floor in a pool of blood. Bloom looked up.

"Itachi," gasped Bloom.

Itachi was standing with his back to Bloom. He had a sword with blood on it in his hand.

"Why Itachi? I thought you loved them," cried Bloom.

Itachi was silent. Soon Ray and Natsu ran into the room. Ray looked horrified. Natsu got really angry.

"Itaaaaachiiiii," yelled Natsu.

He ran towards Itachi with his fist out. Itachi stopped him by grabbing his wrist and yanked down. Natsu escaped escaped and used a fireball and threw it at Itachi. Itachi was thrown through the wall and landed outside. Natsu go lot all fired up and ran to Itachi. But Itachi used fireball jusu and knocked over Natsu. Natsu got up and ran towards him again. They kept fighting.

Bloom looked over at Ray.

"I knew it. I saw it. It actually happened," gasped Ray.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything," asked Bloom?

"I didn't think anyone would believe me," said Ray. "And because of me Itachi killed our parents."

"It wasn't your fault. Itachi was the one who killed them," said Bloom.

She looked back and Itachi and Natsu were still at it. It looked like no one was winning. Than Ray and Bloom saw Itachi use a jusu they have never saw.

"Misplace jusu," said Itachi as he pointed his hand at Natsu than Bloom, Ray, and Sasuke who was standing behind them.

Soon all of them besides Sasuke disappeared.

"What did you do to them," asked Sasuke?

"What are you still doing here," asked Itachi?

"You didn't answer my question, " said Sasuke.

"Why did you kill them and not us," asked Sasuke?

Itachi said nothing.

"Why did you kill them and not us," yelled Sasuke.

"I had too," said Itachi.

"You didn't have to do anything. You killed them," yelled Sasuke.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me," asked Itachi?

Sasuke looked at him. He couldn't deal with him anymore. Sasuke ran and he didn't stop.

"Where am I," asked Natsu.

"Well what do we have here," asked an old short man?

"Who are you," asked Natsu?

"I am Master Makarov to you. And who might you be," asked the man.

"I am Natsu," he replied.

"Natsu who," asked Makarov.

"Natsu Dragneel," lied Natsu.

"Well Natsu. Do you use magic," asked Makarov.

"Yeah. Why," asked Natsu?

"How would you like to be a Fairy Tail Wizard," asked Makarov?

"Really," asked Natsu?

"Of course," replied Makarov.

Makarov turned around and walked away.

"Well, are you coming," asked Makarov.

"Yeah just hold on a second," said Natsu.

Makarov walked inside the guild. Natsu took off his Hidden Leaf headband and burned it. He ran into the guild without looking back.

"Ray, your awake, " said an old man with a cat.

Ray sat up suddenly.

"Who are you," asked Ray.

"Don't you recognize your own grandfather," asked the man.

"Grandfather," asked Ray.

He nodded. Ray looked around. She noticed that the cat had a Cresent moon on its for head.

"Sailor Mars I have been waiting for you," said the cat.

"Sailor Mars," asked Ray? "You can talk?"

The cat had a British accent. Her Grandfather flicked the cat in the nose.

"Don't you think me telling her I'm her grandfather is stressful enough," said her Grandfather.

"You know just because I'm a cat don't mean that you can treat me like one, " said the British cat. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't properly introduced myself. I am Luna."

"So who is Sailor Mars," asked Ray.

"You," said Luna.

"Me," asked Ray?

Luna nodded and slid a sailor wand towards her.

"I have to transform," asked Ray?

"Your team is waiting," said Luna.

Ray sighed. She raised the wand.

"Mars power," shouted Ray.

When she was transformed, Luna ran out the door. Ray figured that she should follow her. So Ray ran after her. She stopped long enough to look into a puddle to see herself when her hidden headband fell off. Ray got so angry she kicked it into a sewer.

"I'm never going back," said Ray.

"Are you coming," asked Luna.

"Definitely," said Ray.

"What. Why am I in Magix," asked Bloom?

"Bloom your here too," asked a familiar voice.

Bloom turned around.

"Stella," said Bloom.

"Hi Bloom," said the other four girls.

"Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha your all here," said Bloom.

"Well we didn't pass the cunin exams so we thought we could make it as fairies," said Stella.

"Correction. Only team 9 failed the cunin exams," said Tecna.

"Yeah. Me, Tecna, and Bloom could still be successful ninjas," said Musa.

"But you guys were so nice and became fairies with us," said Flora.

Bloom smiled but than remembered what had just happened about an hour ago.

"Are you ok," asked Stella? "Do you want to be a fairy with us?"

Bloom thought about it.

"Why not," said Bloom the smile reappearing. "What can possibly go wrong."

"OK let's go. Miss. Faragonda would love to see you," said Stella. "Are you coming?"

"Just a few seconds ok," said Bloom.

Stella looked back but ran after the rest of the girls. Bloom looked up and breathed deeply. She took off her hidden headband.

"Itachi. You are hated by everyone. I will never forgive you. But you will never make me forget my village. The place I come from," said Bloom.

And with that, she flung her headband into the sea.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
